


It's Never To Become

by Eien_Ni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cheating, F/M, They're one of my fave TW couples now, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was attracted to him, and the feeling was mutual. This could only end in disaster, especially since he was married with a daughter. But there was something pulling him towards her, and he felt almost powerless to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never To Become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/gifts).



> I just want to thank linksofmemories for getting me hooked on this pairing, and for encouraging me to finish it. This is for you!
> 
> Title is taken from 'Sally's Song' from "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

_Westerville, Ohio - 2005_

The night air was cool as Chris Argent stepped outside of his hotel room and lit a cigarette. He brought it to his lips and breathed in, then blew out the smoke. Victoria didn’t like it when he smoked, but he found that it relaxed him after a stressful day of hunting. Besides, she wasn’t here, so how would she know? He grunted. She would find out, although he had no idea how.

He tipped his head back. A few stars were visible in the sky, and he could hear cars going by on the main road. This was a small motel, a seedy one if the drug deal going on a few feet away was anything to go on. But that was why he used them. They were cheap and didn’t ask questions.

Chris was about to go back inside when he caught sight of a girl sitting in the driver’s seat of a nearby car. He hesitated, wondering what she could be doing here. Unless she was a hooker, which was entirely possible. Or maybe she was lost or had car trouble.

He shifted slightly, then sighed. He didn’t feel right just leaving without making sure that she was okay. If that were Kate or Allison in the car, he’d want a good citizen to ask if she needed help. As he stepped closer, he noticed that the woman was crying, and alarm rose inside him. Something was definitely wrong. He glanced around as he tried to identify the problem. A fight with a boyfriend? A date brought her here to have sex, but she refused?

Chris knocked on the window, instantly sorry when she gasped and visibly startled. She rolled the window down an inch.

“Can I help you?” she questioned, her eyes wet and apprehensive.

“I was just going to ask you that question,” Chris said. “Are you okay?”

She nodded and offered him a weak smile. “Yeah, thanks.”

Chris wasn’t convinced. “I don’t mean to pry, but are you sure there’s nothing I can do? Call a tow truck, your parents?”

Her lower lip trembled, and she sucked in a harsh breath. “My parents... They’re dead.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, unsure of what else to say beyond that.

“I’m fine, really I am. I just... My younger brother is in the room, and I couldn’t let him see me like this.”

“Are you traveling by yourselves?” Chris couldn’t help but ask. She didn’t look more than seventeen, and her younger brother could be anywhere from a few months old to a teenager. He hoped that the boy was at least a preteen and that she hadn’t left an infant or toddler by himself in an unfamiliar room.

“Yeah,” she nodded then winced. “I’m sorry, but I have no idea why I’m talking to a complete stranger.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said quickly. “It’s fine. I have a younger sister, so I understand your concern. I just wanted to see if you needed help.”

A real smile, albeit a tiny one, appeared on her face. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I’m Chris,” he stated before he could stop himself.

“Laura,” she replied.

A few awkward seconds of silence ticked by before Chris spoke. “This is forward of me, but can I buy you a coffee?” He waited for her to decline the proposal as he berated himself. Why had he asked that? He’d already determined that she was fine and not in any need of a rescue, so why hadn’t he left yet? He knew the answer as soon as he thought that question. She was still upset, having lost her parents recently, and she obviously felt like she had to be strong for her younger brother. He could tell from her tense shoulders and weary gaze that she needed someone to talk to. He was willing, if she would let him.

“I-” Laura began, then stopped. “Um, I really should stay here just in case my brother needs me.”

“Let me know what you want, and I can bring it back for you.” Chris seriously was beginning to fear for his sanity. He was undoubtedly at least fifteen years her senior, not to mention he was married and had a daughter. But he couldn’t help but see how lost and defeated she looked. He wanted to help.

She bit her lip, looking him up and down. “Well, okay,” she relented slowly.

Fifteen minutes later, he returned with two steaming cups, and he handed one to Laura, who was now sitting on the hood of her car.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he took a careful sip. It was hot and strong, just the way he liked it.

“Why are you doing this?” Laura asked, dark eyes searching his.

He paused for a moment, organizing his thoughts. “You looked like you could use someone to talk to. I’m sure it hasn’t been easy for you lately.”

Shaking her head, she glanced down. “I miss them so much. Derek is taking it the hardest. He won’t talk about it, though. He hardly says anything anymore. I feel like I’m losing him, too.”

“He’s grieving right now,” Chris began carefully. Laura was so discouraged, and he wanted to make her feel better. “It’s a part of the process. You just have to remain open and let him know that you’re there when he decides he does want to talk.”

“I know,” Laura whispered. “And thank you. For the coffee and the conversation. You have no idea how much it means to me that someone cares enough to do this for a complete stranger.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.”

A few minutes ticked by in a comfortable silence. “I should get some sleep. We’re leaving early in the morning.” Laura gave him a small smile.

“Where are you two heading?” Chris asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“New York City.”

“I’ve been there a few times,” he interjected. “It’s too busy for my liking. I prefer slower-paced towns.”

Laura smiled wistfully and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Our hometown was like that. But I thought it might do us some good to move away, as far away as possible.”

“Sometimes change is a good thing,” Chris agreed. “But go on and sleep. You don’t need to be tired and falling asleep while driving.”

“Thanks again,” Laura held up the coffee cup as she backed away.

“Anytime,” he said and meant it.

-+-+-

_New York City, New York - 2006_

A year later found Chris in New York City. An old hunter friend of his had some new wolfsbane bullets that he wanted Chris to try out. Although his friend had retired three years ago due to injuries received in a fight with a werewolf, he still liked to help out by creating new weapons to use.

He stepped out into the crowded sidewalk and glanced around, trying to remember which direction his hotel was in. He really hated the city.

“Chris?”

He whirled around, wondering who was calling to him. He blinked a few times. “Laura?” he said hesitantly.

A grin spread over her face as she nodded. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. You and your brother settled in okay?”

“Yeah, he’s a senior now and has plans to go to Brooklyn Law School.”

The pride was evident in her voice, and Chris couldn’t help but smile. “Good. I’m glad to hear that. And what about you?”

“I’m a waitress at AlMar while attending classes at Weill Cornell Medical College.”

“Oh, what’s your course of study?”

“Pediatrics, since I always wanted to be a doctor I love kids.”

“That’s a good plan. I think you’ll be a great doctor,” he assured her.

A slight blush tinged her cheeks. “You hardly know me well enough to say that.”

“If you care for your patients as much as you care for your brother, then yes, you will.” She didn’t reply, merely tipped her head in appreciation, and he took the opportunity to study her. She appeared to be doing well, and her body had lost the tense posture he’d seen a year ago. The dark circles under her eyes were also absent, and he got lost staring at the dark orbs. A hand on his arm brought his attention back to the present.

“Chris? Are you okay?” Laura was concerned, her brow furrowed.

“Yes, I am. You were saying...?” he prompted.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to grab a coffee. My treat, to repay you for that time in Ohio.” She peered up at him, suddenly anxious. “Unless you don’t want to. I mean, I understand if you’re busy.”

Chris stared at her. He should say no. He knew what was happening here. She was attracted to him, and the feeling was mutual. This could only end in disaster, especially since he was married with a daughter. But there was something pulling him towards her, and he felt almost powerless to stop it.

“Sure,” he found himself replying, and smiled when a relieved expression replaced the previous one. He was getting in deep, and his mind screamed for him to run while he still had the chance. He didn’t listen.

-+-+-

Chris had been supposed to leave the following day, but he pushed it back in favor of spending more time with Laura. He’d enjoyed their coffee date and her company, leading to him asking her out once more. This time they were going to dinner, and he was picking her up at her apartment. Although if he didn’t leave now, he’d be late.

With a muttered curse, he hurried towards the door to his hotel room. He paused briefly at the mirror, checking his hair one last time, then wrenched the door open and stepped into the hallway. He was acting like a sixteen year old teenager about to go out on a first date, but he couldn’t remember ever being this nervous while dating Victoria.

Chris cringed. Thinking about Victoria made him feel guilty, and he should. She was his wife, and he was cheating on her with a nineteen year old girl whom he’d seen exactly twice. He laughed. He loved Victoria, he really did, but ever since she began hunting werewolves, she’d changed. She’d cut her beautiful long hair, and her smile didn’t come as easily as it once had. Laura was so full of life and energy. It was contagious, and he felt so right just being with her.

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the apartment complex and located hers. His knock was answered a minute later by a teenage boy.

“Hi, I’m Chris,” he stuck his hand out.

The boy just stared at it then raised his eyes to meet Chris’. “Derek,” he muttered flatly.

“Derek, don’t just let him stand there! Invite him in,” Laura hissed from around the corner.

Derek rolled his eyes but moved stiffly away, granting him entrance.

“Thanks.” Chris glanced around. The apartment was modest and neat, with modern decor. He had entered into the living room, and through a door to the left was the kitchen and dining room combined. A hallway straight ahead led to the bathroom, then branched off to the left, presumably towards their bedrooms.

“I’ll just be a minute!” Laura called out.

“Take your time,” he answered, giving Derek a smile.

It was ignored, and the young man disappeared down the hallway. Chris resisted the urge to snort at his obvious lack of social skills. Teens these days. When he’d been a teenager, his father had demanded respect, and Chris had given it. He’d have been a fool not to.

He finally sat down on the couch to wait. It was quiet, except for hushed whispers coming from Laura’s room. He tried not to eavesdrop, but he caught bits and pieces.

“-don’t even know who he really is.”

“Derek, I think I’d know if he were dangerous.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I highly doubt he’s a serial killer, Derek,” Laura cut in, her tone exasperated. There was a beat of silence, then, “Oh, God. Derek, I’ll be fine. Honestly. I can take care of myself. I promise nothing is going to happen.”

She emerged two minutes later, with a sullen Derek in tow. Chris quickly stood up, and her smile brightened. “Okay, I’m ready now.” Clasping her hands in front of her, she bounced lightly on her feet. “Um, is this all right? Should I change?” she questioned, taking his silence as disapproval.

“No, no. This is fine,” he swallowed. Her dark brown skirt fell to her knees, and her lavender sweater, though it hugged her curves, was not too revealing. “You look beautiful.”

She blushed and ducked her head. “Thank you.”

Chris held out his hand, and she took it. “We should leave before we miss our reservation.”

“Okay,” Laura looked at Derek. “I’ll be back later. Make sure you finish your homework and eat something nutritious for supper.”

He rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Good,” she gave a satisfactory nod then turned her attention back to Chris. “I hope they have good food there. I’m starving.”

Chris chuckled. “I’ve never eaten there before, so I definitely hope so, too.” He ushered her out of the apartment, feeling the weight of Derek’s stare the entire time.

-+-+-

Chris still hated the city, especially huge ones like New York City. But over the course of the next five years, he found himself visiting more and more. It was always done under pretense of meeting someone to discuss werewolf related things, but the underlying reason was Laura. She had somehow wriggled her way into his life, filling in the empty places. They exchanged texts, and he called her whenever he could find a spare moment.

They’d slept together. They’d discussed the future, though he tried to steer away from those talks. Laura accepted his reasoning being that his parents’ marriage had not been a happy union, and he was hesitant about that step. But if he and Laura were to have a chance at a future together, he’d have to divorce Victoria. Not that he hadn’t thought about it, but there was also Allison. How would she react when it came to light that her father, whom she loved and adored, had been having an affair for five years.

Victoria, for her part, knew that something was wrong. He could sense her gaze whenever he returned from another trip, or when he exited his office after a long phone call. She didn’t say anything, just pursed her lips and acted as though everything were right.

Chris wasn’t sure if that should make him feel even guiltier.

-+-+-

_New York City, New York - 2011_

Chris stared at the phone for a good ten minutes, weighing his choices. He’d been struggling with what to do for the past week. There was no denying now that he loved Laura. Everything about her pulled at him, and he hated how short their time spent together was. He wanted more. He wanted to go to bed with her each night and wake up every morning with her in his arms. No matter what it cost him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

His resolve strengthened, he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

“Hey,” Laura greeted him when she answered.

Chris paused. She didn’t sound like herself. She seemed worried and stressed, and for a moment he wondered if she’d discovered his secret. “Hey. I’m in town and was thinking that we could get together tonight.”

“I’m sorry. I’d really love to, but I can’t.”

His heart fell. “Is there...something wrong?”

She was silent, and he thought that she’d hung up, but then, “I got a phone call from back home. Something came up. Something about the fire.”

“The house fire?” She’d told him how her family had died, although she was quiet about other parts of her past. Not that he cared. He had things to hide, too, so he wasn’t going to force her to talk about them.

“Yes.” There was a strangled sound, and he could tell she was close to tears. “I’m flying out right now, but I’ll be back in a few days.”

“I won’t be here then,” he replied. “We could always meet up next time, I suppose.”

“I’m sorry, Chris. But this is important, and it may be the answer I’m looking for.”

“I understand, Laura,” he said gently. “You do whatever you need to. Call me or text me if you need to talk.”

“I will. Thank you,” Laura said.

Chris smiled. “Anytime.”

-+-+-

Two days later, he got a text from Laura. All it said was, “I love you.”

-+-+-

There were no more texts after that.

-+-+-

There was no answer at her apartment, either.

-+-+-

He felt empty and hollow, as though something had been sucked from his life. He couldn’t explain the feeling.

-+-+-

Three days later, he moved his family to Beacon Hills due to reports of werewolf activity.

-+-+-

_Beacon Hills, California - 2011_

“You’re absolutely sure,” Chris spoke, his voice controlled and even despite the storm raging inside of him.

“Yes, Sir,” Mike replied. He was a hunter who worked with the Argent family, and a good one at that. “Reports are that the woman found cut in half in the woods is actually Laura Hale, of the Hale pack.”

Chris stared at the picture in his hands. He tasted bile in his throat, and he swallowed hard. All of the pieces were clicking into place. He just didn’t know how he hadn’t realized this before.

Laura Mead, she’d said her name was the first time he’d seen her in New York. But she’d lied. She wasn’t Laura Mead. No, she was Laura Hale, werewolf. Now that he thought about it, he recalled hearing that a female member of the Mead pack had married into the Hale pack, much to the displeasure of her pack. So Laura had used her mother’s maiden name instead. Why? To throw off any hunters that might be after them? He didn’t know, and now he’d never know.

“You can leave now. Thanks,” he said numbly. He vaguely heard the door open and close before slumping in his seat, burying his face in his hands.

How could he have not known? All the pieces had been right there. He’d heard about the Hale fire, and how three members of the pack had survived, though one was catatonic. Laura had told him about the fire that killed her family, and how she and her brother were the only survivors.

Now Laura was gone, leaving her younger brother alone with their uncle who might as well be dead.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips. At least now he knew why he’d felt that tug towards Laura.

They’d been mates.

-+-+-

Chris came face to face with Derek Hale for the first time in a few months at a gas station. He and two other hunters cornered him there. When Chris stepped out of the SUV, he knew from the look on Derek’s face that he recognized him. When Chris said that Derek didn’t have much family left, that was his admission to Derek that Chris knew the truth. That he knew that they were werewolves. Chris swallowed his own pain and taunted Derek, as though challenging him to say something that would make the other hunters curious. But Derek just stood there silently, taking it all, only once clenching his fist only to let it go. With a parting “Drive safely,” Chris left.

-+-+-

The empty feeling, however, never went away.


End file.
